earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Slave
Slave Avalonese|demonym = Slavese / Avalonese|leader = JBGoose Riley_McDonut|member_of = Canadian Union|political_system = Abdominal Oligarchy|economic_system = Capitalism|nation = |oldest_town = slavington||towns = 9|largest_city =Radium|religion = Pissism|color = to be added once JBGoose figures out how to use wiki}}Slave (pronounced Slav-eh) is a cool nation in western Canada, created by JBGoose with a large part of the funding to create the nation coming from the Canadian Union alliance, which Slave became a part of. It is a dominion of Avalon meaning it basically is an independent state except that the leader of Avalon has full veto power in Slavese Parliament. Think IRL Canada and Great Britain. there, much simpler History Founding Slave was founded on December 20th 2019 by JBGoose. it is mainly populated by Avalonese and other eastern canadian ethnic groups moving west towards more rural areas for better opportunities, they eventually came upon a mass of a river basin and quite the funny name to go along with a new nation, as such they took their customs and many cultures you would find in eastern canada you can find here also. people from Slave are considered their own enthnic group however, as the Slavese although many immigrants wish to keep their Avalonese titles. On December 12, the Canadian Union enters into a cold war with cascadia over the northwest canadian lands that include the in-real-life provinces of yukon, northwest territories, and small pieces of in-real-life nunavut, british columbia, alberta and saskatchewan, rich in untouched minerals and land, it would be fought over through proxy wars with various nations. Although the CU had a higher population than Cascadia, Cascadia was able to be the first to plant a puppet nation in canadian territory. As they made the nation of Central_Canada in real-life montana at the southern border of CU member nation Rupert's Land, despite not being physically connected to the rest of cascadia, they were able to use the /n spawn to pvp battle rupert's land a few times. As a response to cascadia planting the nation of central_canada, the Canadian Union starts announcing they will fund nations in western canada. Enter JBGoose, an Avalonese citizen that previously spent time building slums and little canadian syrup favelas outside the wild tri-borders of pee_pee_island, Dildo, and Arzondayle/Arsefacey as he couldn't afford a plot in either of the previously states cities. Avalon had previously asked various citizens if they were up to moving westward, but to no avail. Growing very bored of his poorness, JBGoose joined Avalon discord and asked if he could make a town, in response Riley eagerly asked if he wanted to make a town, and eventually a nation in western canada if he could fund it. JBGoose accepted the offer and made the town of Slavington on the old ruins of Canada (not to be confused with Upper_Canada, which renamed to Canada after the fall of Canada)'s old capital at the southern side of the Great Slave Lake. over the next week, over 550 gold was donated by avalon to JBGoose's nation, other funds from the CU filled the rest. in time, he would be ready. He also had quite the swarm of schoolfriends who could also make towns in his future nation, and they did so eagerly. On December 20th, 2019. JBGoose officially created the nation of Slave and invited all his friends towns to the nation. he personally recalls the events leading up to this moment as "the sexiest of days", ''based on messages he sent before and after the making of his nation In Addition, he agreed for Slave to join the CU. and along with that, he also agreed for Slave to become a dominion of Avalon, as he was a true Avalonese pissist settler through-and-through. this basically granted Slave its own sovereignty, however very similiar to Canada's relation to Great Brittain in-real-life; the heir apparent to the avalonese throne has complete veto powers in Slavese Parliament, although the nation is much too new at the moment to determine if this was a stinky idea or not '''Government' Slave officially is an Abdominal Oligarchy, and has one supreme ruler; JBGoose and his group of friends. to them, everyone else is a "slave" which can either be a compliment or a foul insult based on the context. JBGoose rarely lets anyone he doesn't know IRL have any high-governing positions and oftentimes makes decisions without community input, but doesn't overdo it to the point of denying slavese their basic human rights. Slave is in addition a dominion of Avalon meaning it basically is an independent state except that the leader of Avalon has full veto power in Slavese Parliament. Think IRL Canada and Great Britain. there, much simpler. Notable People JBGoose - founded Slave and slavington, the oldest town in the nation. current Supreme Slave. Riley_McDonut - current leader of Avalon, holds the veto power in Slavese parliament. Fast_Larry - JBGoose's IRL friend, townowner and self proclaimed 'closet boy' Towns Category:Nations Category:North America